Listen to the rain
by Midori's corner
Summary: Tsunade took a deep breath as to brace herself from what she has to say, "The possibility for you ever to walk are slim."  Kakashi-Sakura


The First chapter of my fist fic in a very long time, so long I wasn't going to write one ever again, I even took my older fic's off. At first I wanted to rewrite them but I've lost them all after my HD died.

So I begin anew.

This is a SakuraXKakashi pairing fic and Sakura is old enough (around the 21 or so).

Any tips, ideas or points to improve are more than welcome. As for now I don't have a beta-reader. You may send me a message if you happen to be interested in it.

Enjoy my first fic in years

* * *

Listen to the rain.

Sakura grasped when a kunai stuck in her leg. She painfully bent over to pull it out when a ninja ran at her and kicked her full in the face. It was a solid thick tree that stopped her from flying and she fell down on the floor. The fall had caused her to lose her breath and she was struggling to get it back. She worked herself up on her elbows and knees and stretching one arm she grabbed the kunai that was still in her leg. With a soft grunt she pulled it out of her leg just as the same ninja who kicked her ran up to her to kick her again. This time she was prepared and stabbed his own kunai in his foot. She somersault out of his way and worked herself up on her feet. One massif kick and the ninja flew several meters away.

"You're okay?" Ayumu appeared next to her. He was just as worn and wounded like her

"Yeah, I'm fine." She laid her hand over the wound on her lag and the bleeding had stopped when she stood up again. The team she was part of consisted of four people. Two lay dead on the ground and she and Ayuma were the only one alive against an enemy of six.

"There is a small change that they'll let you alife, although I suspect it isn't the kind of life you'd even want. I'll distract them, you'll get away." He lowered himself in fighting position. "Look I'm not keen on dying either but someone has to inform the Hokage. You're faster than me. Just jump in the river behind us. I'll doubt they'll follow you in there."

"I can't do that, I won't leave anyone behind," Sakura protested. Don't leave anyone behind that was what everybody taught her always, Kakashi, Tsunade and even Naruto and even herself felt against an idea like that.

"Were ninja, our top priority is the security of the village and to fulfill our missions. In any means possible. Now go!" He launched himself forward. Sakura stood still for a moment; she clenched her fist and turned sharp. She rushed towards the water and tried to ignore the sounds behind her. Pain shot like an arrow up her spine and she lost her balance, refusing to give up she stumbles on and fell face first in the water. She didn't know what hit her but she had no time to figure out. The river wasn't calm at all and soon she was fighting to keep her head above the water's surface. She coughed, swallowed and fought for air. Her clothes got soaked through fast and also tried to pull her under. With hardly any chakra left the battle was hopeless and soon she just gave herself over to the water, hoping and praying she wouldn't die before reaching the Hokage.

Water dripped in the wooden floor of the hall leading to the room where the Hokage resides. It was late in the evening and just a few lamps were on, illuminating the hallway with dark shadows that seemed to have a life on their own. The door on her right was closed but light spilled from under it. Sakura raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped midair. Something occurred to her, something she hadn't thought of before. Something very disturbing and frightening. Footsteps echoed through the empty hall and she could hear voices coming closer. Her hand moved on its own and knocked on the door. A soft come in sounded from the other side of the door, Sakura had no chose but to open the door and step inside.

Tsunade sat behind her desk with a pile of paper on it and was reading one of them.

"Just a second," She lifted her finger to point one second without averting her eyes from the paper. Sakura took the small time she had to calm herself. She knew that what had happened wasn't her fault. Tsunade laid her paper down and for the first time looked up. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an o

"Sakura?" She asked softly. Fear she wasn't real and would disappear if she talked to loud.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama," Sakura begun, "I know I'm here with important information, but," she swallowed deep. Clenching her fist she looked up, "It seems I can't remember a thing," she blurred out. After she said that her body seemed to quit. Her leg refused to support her any second longer and she felt to the floor. Somewhere she heard a door open, Tsunade's call and more voices al at the same time before the world turned black.

When she came by she found herself comfortable in a warm bed. A monitor was bleeping away next to her, the infusion dripped slowly and rhythmic together with the heart monitor. It was silent all around her.

She turned her head and saw she lay in a room alone. The curtains were closed but a slice of daylight still slipped from under them. She tried to remember what happened but all she knew was that she collapsed in the Hokage's office, as to how she got those injuries on the first place was still a mystery to her. She signed deep frustrated. It was important information she had lost, and with the lost of that information she had failed. Failed to fulfill her mission, even her duty as a ninja.

"Damn, damn. DAMN!"She shouted, "Remember, remember, just remember. How hard can it be! Remember damned."

"Miss? Is everything alright?"A nurse walked into the room and looked at her. She started to check the infusion and the monitor and when everything was as it should be she looked over at her again, "you need to stay calm, miss."

Calm? Sakura though. How could she be calm, she had failed her mission as a ninja, failed!

The nurse said something but Sakura hadn't caught it. She lay on her back and looked at the ceiling. She went through the past couple days of her life in her mind. She and three others were hunting down an S-class missing ninja and had caught him. Everything preceded according plan and his body was disposed of as it should be. Than something happened in the village the stopped for the night, something of big meaning to them. They had to run, flee away and were heading back to the village as fast as they could. A trap. She remembered they ran straight into a trap. She closed her eyes and despair took hold on her. They were all dead.

A knock on the door disturbed her misery. Tsunade walked into the room as calm as always and sat down on the chair next to the bed. She looked at Sakura and closed her eyes shortly after she took a deep breath, she looked Sakura straight in her eyes, "What I'm going to tell you isn't nice but I don't know how to bring this to you. I'm sorry Sakura," Tsunade took a deep breath as to brace herself from what she has to say, "The possibility for you to ever walk are slim. It's very likely you have paraplegia,"

Sakura looked at Tsunade, waited for her to tell her it was a sick joke, or that she made a mistake. It must be a mistake.

"You're lying. I walked all the way from the river to your office, if that isn't proof enough. You're lying! I won't walk ever again? Ha I won't buy that. Sell your shit somewhere else!" Sakura worked herself up in sitting position. She shoved her legs over the edge of the bed and jumped out. With a smack she landed face first on the floor. Refusing to give up she elbowed herself up while resting on one elbow she used her other arm to bring her legs under her.

"Sakura! Don't" Tsunade was deeply shocked by Sakura's rash action, she had expected much but not this.

"Get away from me," she spoke in a low voice but Tsunade did a step back nonetheless.

"That's enough Sakura," Sakura desperately tried to bring her legs under her so she could stand up.

With a loud scream she fell flat again.


End file.
